


of things to come

by ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner



Series: Snapshots [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Europe, Fluff, Italy, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner/pseuds/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows every curve, every winding street, every corner, and yet he pays no heed to the monuments, churches or anything else, in fact, but Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of things to come

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of the 'Snapshots' series: a collection/ corpus of connected to each other but not always chronologically ordered drabbles dealing with Hannibal and Will, their fall and what happened before, after and during it. Spoilers for 'The Wrath of the Lamb', episode 3x13.

* * *

 

Florence still strikes him as the beacon of European culture: here history took place in its most marvellous form, producing art that he pays tribute to in his sketches and which he recreates in the most loving detail in his mind palace.

He knows every curve, every winding street, every corner, and yet he pays no heed to the monuments, churches or anything else, in fact, but Will.

The past twenty-four months have been kind to Will; his scar has neatly converged with the others on his body, making him even more striking – Hannibal loves it, loves how he can pinpoint their entire journey by pressing kisses against Will's face down to his belly.

And today, under the rays of an afternoon sun in June, Hannibal more than ever wants to pull Will close, and trace his lips against that scar: Will is just so radiating, and as Hannibal lets his eyes trail down Will's body, taking in the tight suit, the way it fits Will so well, he finds it even more tempting to just lean in close and – 

“Don't even think about it,” Will says and meets Hannibal's eyes with a raised eyebrow. “We're in public, and --” he lowers his voice, “we really should keep a low profile.”

Hannibal smiles and takes Will's hand into his. “Showing our love isn't something that we need to hide.” 

Will tightens his grip and laughs. “No, but you just looked at me as if you wanted to devour me.” He shifts in closer then, and whispers, “And you may, just wait till we get home.”

***

Follow us on [tumblr](http://themongoosedance.tumblr.com/) :)

 


End file.
